


Red is Your Color (And Blue is Mine)

by SugarRose22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aura Reading, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blushing, Crushes, Crystals, Cute, Epiphanies, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith's a little angry, M/M, Meditation, Psychic Abilities, chakras, psychic lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: Keith's a little angry sometimes. Okay maybe he's really angry sometimes... Okay so maybe he's really angry all the time.But that's okay because there's a boy with blue eyes who can help him out. And possibly help him with more than just his anger issues.





	Red is Your Color (And Blue is Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm no psychic and I cannot read auras but thanks to research, I've learned that Red auras totally fit Keith and Blue auras totally fit Lance and THEY FIT TOGETHER BECAUSE RED IS COMPETITIVE AND ANGRY AND PHYSICALLY FIT AND BLUE IS INTUITIVE AND PEACEMAKERS AND ARE THE BEST AT SOOTHING ANGRY SITUATIONS/PEOPLE and it fits okay??? It's literally perfect. Klance forever!!

"You  ** _what?!_** "

  
Keith gave Shiro a shrug, brushing off the shrill tone. He had his arms crossed as he glared out the window of the black BMW. "I just dumped the soda on him and called him an idiotic bastard." He mumbled. "The guy deserved it anyways."

 

Shiro let out a groan, his head tilting back and hitting the headrest of his seat as they stopped at a red light. "Keith, this is the third job you've been fired from in two months." Shiro pointed out, glancing over at his younger adoptive brother with disappointed gunmetal grey eyes. Keith huffed but said nothing in response, deliberately ducking his head more to avoid Shiro's stare. "You really need to learn how to control your anger, it's starting to get out of hand." Shiro said seriously, hands tightening on the wheel as the light turned green and he drove off. Once again, Keith merely shrugged him off without a word. Shiro sighed and turned into their apartment complex, trying to calm himself down. He could handle this, he could figure something out. 

 

Once parked, Keith was out of the car immediately and headed toward their shared apartment while Shiro silently turned off the vehicle, staring at the black leather of the wheel as thoughts rolled around in his mind. There had to be something that could be done about Keith's anger issues, something that wasn't counseling because the last time they tried that the counselor had picked the wrong words to say and in turn Keith ended up exploding like a nuclear bomb which resulted in a broken desk, lamp, chair and... anyways, there were certainly other options and Shiro was determined to look for them.

 

Shiro calmly strolled up to their apartment, walking in and toeing off his shoes. Just as he suspected, Keith had gone to his room to be alone for a few hours, so Shiro had some time to make something for dinner and also do some research while he was cooking. Getting to work, Shiro wasted no time pulling out the ingredients for a simple dinner and also placing his computer on the marble counter island so he could look up what could be done about a person's anger issues. 

 

Dinner was a slow process, mainly because Shiro kept getting distracted when he delved into different methods of controlling anger. There were, of course, many simple simple answers such as writing down one's thoughts when they get angry or buying things like stress balls to keep someone calm when needed, but Shiro knew that stuff wouldn't work for Keith. He wasn't a journal/diary person, and Shiro was 99.9 percent positive that if Keith were to have a stress ball it would be used as a weapon rather than a tool. 

 

Rubbing his eyes, Shiro let out a small sigh and stepped away from the screen, returning to his cooking as ideas bounced around in his mind. Counseling was out of the question because of the previous incident, and so was journaling and any kind of stress relieving toy because Keith was 22, not a child, and since Keith already exercised regularly there wasn't much to do there, either.

 

"There's got to be something," Shiro spoke to himself, eyes trailing toward the hallway that led to their bedrooms. Keith hadn't emerged from his since they got home. Shiro felt a little bit guilty for berating Keith like a child, but he needed to learn sooner or later how to control his pent up rage or else he was going to get in bigger trouble than getting fired because he was repaying the disrespect he got from a difficult customer. Now, Shiro knew Keith wasn't a pushover and he didn't want Keith to be one either, but Keith was temperamental and needed a way to cool himself off when he got into heated situation so outbursts like today could be prevented. 

 

Returning to his computer, Shiro tapped his fingers on the counter as he tried to think of something, anything that could help Keith control his anger. He altered his Google question a few times, scrolled through several articles and websites, and just before he gave up and shut down his laptop he saw it:

  
**_Meditation_ **

 

Shiro knew some things about meditation, such as it was a way to balance your spiritual energy and often involved a person's chakras, but he had never considered looking too deeply into it since he himself didn't need meditation. He was healthy, balanced his work and eating and exercise and kept to his schedule most of the time. He prided himself on that often. So, with nothing to lose, Shiro clicked on the link.

 

The website had plenty of useful information on meditation and it's positive effects on ones' self. Shiro made sure to read carefully through it, and truly believed that the methods spoken about in the articles could be helpful to Keith. However, Shiro wasn't sure whether Keith would willingly meditate on his own. Before he could get too discouraged about the idea, Shiro spotted a link off to the side in one of the sub-columns of the article.

 

_**Auras & Meditation.** _

 

Of course, this piqued Shiro's interest and he eagerly clicked on the linked blue words. He paused in his research for a moment to get back to his cooking and make sure he didn't accidentally burn the apartment down, and once he made sure dinner was on track he returned to his computer, eyes reading quickly and his mind soaking up the information. Shiro read that Auras were basically energy fields around one's physical bodies, and that certain colors meant certain things for people. He also learned about how Auras related to meditation and emotions, and his hope for Keith only grew the longer he read.

 

At the end of the article was a name and a phone number, along with a shop title Shiro was sure he'd seen before; 

_Lance McClain - Psychic/Sensitive_

_XXX - XXX - XXXX_

_Marmora Meditation Center - 10516 Blade Ave._

 

Of course! It was that little shop by the beach near Shiro's old workplace. Shiro had always been a little curious about it but never enough to take the time to enter. Maybe this could be the big break Shiro had silently be praying for, and it could certainly be the one Keith needed. So, Shiro pulled out some spare paper and scribbled down the info before shutting his computer and finishing up dinner. He called Keith out of his room, and though they ate together they ate in silence. Keith was brooding, keeping his eyes downcast and his shoulders hunched. Shiro let him be emo for a while, after all he was about to do something that could possibly upset him.. a lot. 

 

After dinner, Keith washed his plate and returned to his room, and once Shiro had washed his own plate he pulled out his phone and the paper with the contact information. In front of him on the counter sat the two items, and he wasn't sure if he should call or not. Glancing at the hallway entrance, Shiro questioned himself. Keith would be mad, wouldn't he? And Shiro was going behind his back too... but didn't Keith need to at least try to get some help? He wouldn't be able to hold a stable job otherwise, which would greatly affect his future. 

 

With a sigh, Shiro grabbed his phone and dialed the number. 

 

Shiro's heart jumped as the phone rang once, twice-

 

"Hello! Lance McClain speaking, how may I help you?" A cheerful voice called into the phone. Shiro instantly felt his nerves deplete and even smiled a little. Lance's voice was calming and clear, even over the phone. He sounded like a nice person.

 

"Yes, hello, my name is Takashi Shirogane and I was hoping to set up an appointment for my brother with you? I read about you on an Auras & Meditation article, and I think my brother could use some help from you. He has some slight.. anger issues, I was hoping you could be of some help to him so he can learn to control it better." Shiro explained, glancing at the hallway once more. He kept his tone as light as he could, hoping Keith wouldn't hear. He would tell the younger male about it, of course, but not until he had made sure that everything would be scheduled and on time.

 

"I see," Lance said thoughtfully. "I can certainly help him out, what time were you thinking about having him come in? My schedule is extremely flexible and I'm open anytime you need." 

 

Shiro glanced at the small calendar next to the fridge. "Would tomorrow around 2 o'clock work?" He asked, grabbing a pen.

 

"Of course! Tomorrow at 2 PM, appointment for..?" Lance trailed off, expecting a name.

 

"Keith. Keith Kogane." Shiro supplied, scribbling the time and place onto the calendar's spot. 

 

"Alright! It's all set, if you need anything else, just let me know!"

 

Shiro smiled gratefully, even though Lance wouldn't be able to see it. "Thank you, Mr. McClain, I sincerely appreciate it." 

 

"No problem! See you then, Mr. Shirogane!" Lance's cheery tone rang out. 

 

Shiro chuckled quietly. "Please, call me Shiro. And thank you one last time."

 

"Ah, then you must call me Lance, I insist!" Lance laughed. "You're very welcome, Shiro. Have a good evening!"

 

"You too, Lance." Shiro said. The call ended, and Shiro wandered to his room with a renewed sense of hope for Keith.

 

Yes, this would be exactly what Keith needed.

* * *

 Keith was positively fuming, as he had been the whole car ride, when Shiro parked right outside the Marmora Meditation Center. A long ways behind them clear ocean waves lapped at the shore, the salty breeze blowing past as Shiro stepped out of the car and inhaled deeply. The scent of the ocean was calming, and Shiro sighed as he turned back to his younger brother. 

 

"Keith, out." He ordered firmly. The dark-haired male glared at him but shoved his door open and hopped out, slamming it quite aggressively as he stomped toward the door. Shiro scrubbed his hands over his face in annoyance but did his best to keep his composure as he followed after Keith.

 

They stepped into the quiet building, Shiro taking a glance around at all the colorful swirls and designs on the pale blue walls, patterns which were certainly meant to be calming for those in the waiting room. Keith crossed his arms, blood still boiling as they approached a dark-skinned woman with long, silvery locks of hair who was typing away on a computer, surrounded by papers and crystals of all shapes, colors and sizes. 

 

She smiled, glancing at the pair with deep, shining blue eyes, finishing her sentence before pushing away from the computer. "Hello! You must be Shiro and Keith?" She questioned, to which the older male nodded. "I'm Allura, Lance's secretary."

 

"Nice to meet you, Allura," Shiro smiled. "Yes. Keith's here for his appointment." Shiro supplied, and Allura nodded, sparing Keith a glance as he glared at the ground like it had greatly offended him. Shiro felt his eye twitch but kept the friendly smile on his lips.

 

Allura nodded once more. "I'll let him know, he should be ready now, though." She gave them both a polite smile and rose, strutting down the hall as Keith and Shiro moved to sit in the chairs of the lobby.

 

"Alright, Keith, I know you're not excited, but please at least try to be friendly? I really think this can help you with your...anger." Shiro looked at his brother with slight concern, hoping he wasn't going to get angry at Lance and create a disaster. 

  
Keith huffed, glaring straight ahead for a moment before he turned, noticing Shiro's gaze still lingering on him. "What?" He asked snappily, and after Shiro's continuing silence and firm stare he groaned, throwing his arms up. "Fine! Fine, I'll attempt to be nice." He muttered, and Shiro frowned, but quickly wiped it away and stood as Allura came trotting back to her desk. 

 

"He's ready, Keith can go in." She said. Shiro thanked her and she went back to the computer, and Shiro turned to Keith who was rolling his eyes. 

 

"Call me when you're done, I'll be shopping nearby." Shiro told him. Keith grumbled something, but nodded and trudged grumpily down the hall. Shiro sighed once more and heard Allura chuckle quietly. He gave her a wave and walked back out to the car, rubbing his temples once he was seated in the driver's seat. 

 

"Please let this help him." Shiro said to no one before starting the car and heading toward the grocery store.

* * *

Keith eyed the colorful doors as he walked down the hall. A few of them had windows, and he spotted two people in a room with smoke surrounding them, coming from the burn on an incense on the table between them. They both were in the typical meditation pose, and Keith prayed he wasn't going to have to do that as he spotted a blue door with a regal painting of a blue and white lioness upon it, the name Lance scrawled in curly, flowing handwriting over the top. Keith sucked in a breath, raising his hand to knock. 

  
He rapt his knuckles on the door three times, hearing a slightly muffled "come in!" and carefully turning the handle, stepping in the room. 

 

His eyes immediately settled on the figure in the room. Lance sat atop his calves on a plush purple cushion, hands resting atop each of his thighs. He had dark espresso hair atop his head and his eyes were shut gently, along with tanned, sun-kissed skin. He wore a simple blue crop top along with tight black yoga pants, and was cloaked in a silky, slightly transparent, silvery-blue shawl that draped across his shoulders and rested in the crook of his arms. The light caught the fabric in such a way that it looked like he had the ocean across him, silver rippling across blue and the shiny tassels on the end swaying gently like the lapping of the sea against the sand. Keith was honestly slightly stunned at the handsome figure before him.

 

"Red." Came Lance's velvet voice, pulling Keith from his light trance. "What's got you so angry?"

  
Keith paused at that. How did Lance know he was angry? He hadn't said a word, and Lance couldn't even see him. Keith tilted his head slightly. "I-I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

 

Lance's plush lips curled up slightly. "I can sense your aura. You're very frustrated right now, why is that?" 

 

Keith frowned. "You.. what?" He was still very lost and confused, and slightly upset at the fact that his heart was fluttering for no reason.

 

Lance laughed at that, a musical sound if Keith had ever heard one. His eyes opened then, and Keith blinked a few times at the vibrant Caribbean blue that sparkled. "Sit, Keith, please make yourself comfortable." Lance smiled warmly at him, and Keith found himself seated the same way Lance was on the fluffy purple cushion.

 

In between them was a table with a silky black table cloth upon it. The table had an array of crystals on it, similar to the ones on Allura's desk but in a larger quantity. There was a box lined with red velvet that had a few crystals in it as well, but most of them were splayed out on the surface of the table. Keith eyed them, recognizing some from the Geology class he took in high-school but not enough to name them. Some were polished, some were not, and they were all slightly intriguing. 

 

Keith looked up at Lance, wetting his dry lips with his tongue as Lance studied him. Keith glanced around nervously for a few moments before furrowing his brow. It was much too quiet in here. 

 

"What are you doing?" He asked.

 

Lance tilted his head, eyes still scanning him and occasionally drifting away from his body, seemingly looking past him. "Studying your aura. It's fluctuating quite a bit."

 

Keith didn't understand what that meant. He opened his mouth to ask, but Lance beat him to the punch. "Your aura is a magnetic energy field that surrounds all living things. It is often a certain color, typically indicating emotion or personality types, and allows insight to the spiritual, emotional and physical aspects of someone." Lance explained. Keith nodded, hands fidgeting in his lap. "I am a psychic and a sensitive, I can see and sense auras of people, which is why I knew what yours was the moment you walked in without looking at you."

 

Keith looked at Lance, who offered him a small smile. He tried to study Lance as well, to see what colors could come up, but nothing happened and Keith wound up staring too long at his clear skin and plump lips. He quickly averted his eyes to the crystals on the table, trying to distract himself.

 

"So," Lance began, his tone soft and light. "Shiro told me you've been experiencing a lot of anger issues." Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that's why he was here, all because Shiro thought he couldn't control his rage, but he didn't know how this psychic man was supposed to help. 

 

"Yeah, I guess." Keith offered lamely.

 

Lance hummed, eyeing him again. "Tell me about it, if you don't mind."

 

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I dunno," He shrugged. "I guess I have a short fuse. I can't tolerate rude or disrespectful people and it gets me fired from jobs because I retaliate with anger." He thought back to the man he dumped the soda on. Was it really that big of a deal that he'd accidentally been given a Pepsi instead of a Root Beer? Keith couldn't understand why that guy had the nerve to insult the restaurant and then him over a simple mistake that could be easily fixed. Keith figured he'd cool the guy off since he was such a hot-head. He resisted the urge to smirk and chuckle as he remembered the look on the guys' face.

 

"I see." Lance said, reaching out for a crystal. He took a shiny, jagged black one -  _'Obsidian'_  Keith's mind supplied - and handed it to Keith. Keith looked at it for a moment before taking it in his palm. The stone was slightly rough despite the shimmery, glassy look to it, and didn't seem to be polished. Lance grabbed a similar one and held it with both of his hands. Keith mirrored him. 

 

"I want you to close your eyes." Lance said. Keith frowned, and Lance gave him a smirk, and Keith grumbled in his mind as he did what he was told. "Now, take all of your negative feelings, all your anger, anything that isn't good and pour it into the stone." Keith cracked an eye open at Lance, not fully understanding what he was supposed to be doing. The male had his eyes closed now, hands enclosing the stone within. "Close your eyes, Keith." Startled, Keith shut it tightly. 

 

"Breathe. Channel your negative energy into the black stone. Take all of the stress, the anger, the hatred out of you and pour it into the rock." Lance coached quietly, and Keith did as told. He thought about all his bad memories, all the fury he'd contained and how it was flowing into the stone. It was silent for a few moments, and Keith clenched his hands around the Obsidian. He felt a small bit of weight lift from his shoulders, felt his eyes relax and noticed his mind seemed less foggy. 

 

"When you're finished, open your eyes." Lance spoke smoothly and softly, and it blended into the atmosphere quite well without interrupting or jerking Keith out of his focus. He pushed his negativity into the rock for a few more seconds before he opened his eyes, feeling his brows relax. Lance smiled at him, and held out his hand to take the ore back from him. Keith handed it over, and Lance placed both the stones into a silky black pouch before tucking them off to the side.

 

"That was crystal cleansing. It's a smaller version of grounding, which is a type of aura mediation to get rid of unwanted or excess energies through your connection to the center of the planet." Lance explained. "I figured we'd start off small." He gave Keith a crooked, goofy smile, one that made his stomach twist happily. "Your Aura isn't flaring as much, which is a good thing." 

 

Keith looked at Lance, still trying to see if a color would suddenly pop up around his head. "Do you know what your Aura is?" Keith blurted. He was a bit embarrassed for the outburst, but Lance laughed again and Keith found the sound soothing. 

 

"Yes," Lance adjusted his hands in his lap, the silky shawl shimmering in the lap. "It is blue."

 

 _'Blue.'_  Keith could see how fitting it was for him. It also explained the blue doors and clothing. "What does that mean? You said red was anger? What does blue mean?" He questioned.

 

Lance moved some crystals around on the table. "Yes, red does mean anger, but it also signifies passion and energy. Those with red Auras are quick to anger, yes, but they are also physically fit, strong in body and mind, and very direct and to the point." Keith was a bit surprised at how well that described him. He did always excel in sports, and he didn't really have a filter when it came to talking. Shiro constantly told him to think before he spoke to avoid blurting out things that could potentially anger someone. 

 

"That sounds like me." Keith admitted with a small chuckle. "But what about blue?" He was still curious.

 

Lance inclined his head slightly, a subtle sign of pride. "Blue Aura people are quite rare. They are the master communicators of the world, and they have the ability to convey their thoughts, ideas, views and concepts very fluently, persuasively and charismatically. They're intelligent and intuitive, and they're actually very skilled peacemakers, able to soothe an angry situation." Keith nodded along. "However, Blue Aura people tend to get carried away with work and neglect themselves and their relationships because they take on too much."

 

Keith gazed at Lance, and he could see how fitting it was for him to have a Blue Aura. He did communicate clearly, and seemed like a very calming person to be around. Keith noted how blue also meant peacemaker, which was something that connected to red in a way. If Red Aura people were short tempered and Blue Aura people were calm, wouldn't they fit together almost perfectly? 

 

Lance smiled at him. "A bit lost in thought, are we?" He chuckled lightly as Keith snapped out of his daze. "Well, let's move on. I'm going to teach you some relaxation methods and mediation techniques so you can do them at home and help ground yourself when you get angry, alright?"

  
Keith nodded, actually feeling a bit excited to learn.  _'What is happening to me?'_  He asked himself, but when Lance started talking again his mind zeroed in on the silky smooth voice.

* * *

When Shiro pulled up an hour and 40 minutes later, he was a bit surprised to see Keith having what looked like a friendly conversation with who he assumed was Lance. Keith was smiling, quite a rare sight, and Lance was laughing at whatever his younger brother had said. Shiro smiled, feeling as if he'd finally found an outlet for Keith's anger as he shut off the car and strode into the building.

 

"Hey Keith, how'd it go?" He asked, pulling the younger into a hug and ruffling his raven hair. Keith seemed relaxed, happier than Shiro had seen him in a while. 

 

"It went good- great. It was fun." Keith said, glancing over to Lance, who already had his gaze on him with a gentle smile. 

 

Shiro smiled politely as he turned to the brunet. "You must be Lance, I'm Shiro, Keith's older brother." He extended his hand for Lance to shake, and Lance gripped it firmly, his silky shawl swaying enchantingly and allowing silver to ripple across baby blue, a unique quality that Shiro found he liked about the cloth.

 

“Nice to meet you, Shiro, I am indeed Lance.” He gave Shiro a charming smile, eyes seemingly looking past him. “Pink.”

 

Shiro paused, glancing at Keith who was smirking slightly. He let out a confused, slightly nervous laugh. ‘ _Pink?’_ “I’m sorry, what?” He asked.

 

Lance giggled at the familiarity of the words he’d heard Keith utter over an hour earlier. “Your Aura. It’s pink. Pink Aura people are gentle and loving by nature. They have a high regard for their health and take care of themselves through diet and exercise. They are also strong willed, have high expectations, and they have strong morals.” Lance explained. Shiro was slightly shocked at how well that described him. He looked over at Keith, who was gazing at him with a smug smirk that told him Keith had expected it.

 

“Ah, well, that does seem to describe me.” Shiro chuckled. “Well, I’ve still got some errands to run, so we should get going. I’ll keep in contact with you incase-”

 

Keith cut him off. “I’ll keep in contact so I can set up another appointment.” Shiro quirked a brow but Keith didn’t look at him, instead pulling out his phone and handing it to Lance so the brunet could punch his number in. Realization dawned on Shiro and he fought a smile as the pair exchanged contact information.

 

“Alright, see you later Keith, Shiro.” Lance said with a wave. The brothers bid him goodbye and walked in some silence, and once they were both in the car Shiro immediately turned to Keith with a huge grin.

 

“Do you like him? You like him, don’t you? Does he like you back? Is he into guys? What’s he like? Is he funny? Nice? Is he-” Keith groaned loudly and slapped his hand over Shiro’s mouth.

 

“Oh my God, Shiro!” Keith complained, and Shiro chuckled as he pulled back and buckled up.

 

“I was just curious.” Shiro shrugged with a wicked grin, and Keith groaned loudly again.

 

“Yes, he’s into guys. He’s funny and nice and really cute-” Keith stopped himself but it was too late, Shiro was cackling at Keith’s embarrassed blush. “Shut up!” He yelled.

 

Shiro was still snickering as he started the car and backed out of the parking space. “Be careful Keith, wouldn’t want those anger issue lessons going to waste.” He laughed, and Keith crossed his arms and stared out the window. Shiro could still see his small smile, though, and reached over to ruffle Keith’s dark locks affectionately.

 

“I’m glad it helped you out.” Shiro said, and Keith hummed, eyes trained on the ocean as it passed by.

 

Lance had told him how much he loved the ocean. When Keith looked into Lance's cerulean eyes as he spoke, when he saw the sparkle that shone in them as he spoke of the ocean and how marvelous and vast it was, Keith knew that one day he wanted that same sparkle to be there when Lance talked about him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it?? Should I leave it as is or make more chapters?? I honestly loved writing this so much because I'm totally trying to get into meditation and stuff and I really love Klance and if you guys think I should have more chapters let me know!! I could totally write more for this but I was worried about making it too long since my longer fics don't get as much love as the shorter ones so I'll totally consider adding another chapter to this if it's wanted!


End file.
